Somwhere Down the Road
by TheStupidGenius
Summary: The course of true love never did run smooth...


**A/N: Wow. It has been a while since I last posted. This is the sequel to one of my earlier sonfics, "I Love You, Goodbye." so you probably want to read that first. I hope you'll like this.**

**Based on the song by Barry Manilow, here's my latest songfic, "Somwhere Down the Road".**

* * *

_We had the right love at the wrong time,_

_Guess I always knew inside_

_I wouldn't have you for a long time._

_Those dreams of yours are shining on distant shores,_

_And if they're calling you away,_

_I have no right to make you stay._

_But…_

"…_I'm really sorry…" She took a step back. Zuko reached out as if truing to stop her again but his hand stopped in mid-air._

_Katara gazed at him for one final time, "Goodbye Zuko," she let one last teardrop fall before turning around and running out of the door._

Zuko woke up with a start, his heart thudding painfully. It was that dream again. It had always been the same for the past month. The nightmare that had been plaguing him since the day _she_ left.

Zuko sat up and put his head in his hands. Why can't he just forget that wretched woman? He didn't deserve this torture! It was _her_ fault, that ugly, egotistic, pompous wench that wasn't worthy of his thoughts. But why in Agni's name can't he get rid of her?

_Because you loved her._ A voice in his head stated calmly, _You loved her and you still do._

_I _don't_ love her anymore._ He thought viciously, _How could I ever love a self-centered, prissy little peasant girl?_ He sighed, hating himself fro thinking about such lies. _Besides, she was the one who left me. She doesn't love me anymore._

_That last part isn't exactly a lie,_ His inner voice rationalized, _she left you, yes, but she did it for her people. She did it for you._

There was a soft knock on the door and Zuko looked up to see his uncle enter holding a tray of food in one hand.

"Good morning my nephew," the retired general greeted pleasantly.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?" Zuko asked in mild surprise.

"Bringing you breakfast," Iroh replied amiably, "Everyone needs a lot of energy to start the day."

"But why not let the servants do it?" Zuko continued to ask, glad for something to distract him from his thoughts.

The retired general set the tray on Zuko's bedside table before settling himself on the foot of the Fire Prince's bed. "Eat first," he pointed to the tray.

As Zuko ate, Iroh chatted about his previous afternoon outside the palace. How the people greeted him amiably and how he visited every tea shop in the city, lecturing on how to brew the perfect cup of tea.

Zuko listened appreciatively as his uncle chatted on. But he had a feeling that he didn't just come to complain on how poorly the city's shops make their tea.

When he finally drained his own cup of ginseng tea, Zuko looked at Iroh, "Uncle, what is it that you really want to tell me?"

The cheerfulness on the old general's face was replaced by grim sadness as he sighed, "Zuko, we need to talk."

_So much for distraction._

_Somewhere down the road,_

_Our roads are gonna cross again._

_It doesn't really matter when._

_But somewhere down the road,_

_I know that heart of yours will come to see_

_That you belong with me…_

"This can't go on Zuko," Iroh gazed at his nephew with worry apparent in his eyes.

The young man gave a half-hearted laugh, "What do you-?"

"You are in _pain_," Iroh said in a low voice, "Every night when I pass outside your door, I could hear you crying in your sleep. You repeat her name over and over again, asking-no- _begging_ her to come back-"

"Uncle please," Zuko cut in tritely, "She left. She left and she's not coming back. It is enough that she tortures me in my sleep without you reminding me of my nightmares."

Iroh could hear the bitterness in the Fire Prince's voice, "Nephew, please listen to me,"

But the prince only shook his head, "This is none of your business Uncle," and he started to stand up.

"A letter came for me earlier today," the old man continued unnerved by the boy's temper.

"So?"

"A letter," Iroh glanced at his nephew, "From Sokka of the Southern Watertribe."

That stopped him. Zuko froze on his way to the washroom and slowly turned to his uncle.

"Sokka?" he asked in a quiet voice, "Wha- what did he say?"

"He is asking for my help. He said he didn't want to see his sister that way anymore."

"What happened?" Zuko was unsure of why he kept his voice low.

"Nothing, that's what." Iroh explained in a sad tone, "Or at least that's what she let everyone see. When she is with other people, she acts like nothing changed and continues her duties. But when she is alone or when she thinks no one else is watching her, she becomes a heart-breaking sight. She talks to herself and often cries herself to sleep. Sokka tells me that he can't stand to see her cry anymore."

"Why?" Zuko questioned his uncle in a feeble voice.

"She is lonely Zuko," Iroh's voice started rising as he regarded his nephew, looking at him with eyebrows half scrunched together and a far-off look in his eyes. "She still loves you but she doesn't know what to do."

"She left."

"She was confused!" Irog was begging for Zuko to understand. After a short pause, he sighed and leveled his voice once more, "Tell me Zuko, do you still love her?"

Zuko opened his mouth to shout out an angry "no", but he just couldn't manage it. He looked away from his uncle and muttered, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does if you want her to be the future Fire Lady."

"What?" Zuko snapped his head back to face Iroh again.

The old general sighed, "There will be a meeting this afternoon regarding those eligible to be your wife. Your coronation is in a month Zuko, your advisors are desperate for you to find a bride."

"Why was I not informed about this earlier?" Zuko shouted, flames shooting from his hands.

"They wanted to narrow down the options before they let you choose." Iroh answered coolly.

The Fire Prince glared at his uncle before collapsing on the floor with a heavy sigh and hiding his face in his hands. "What must I do Uncle?"

_Sometimes goodbyes are not forever._

_It doesn't matter if you're gone._

_I still believe in us together._

_I understand more than you think I can._

_You have to go out on your own_

_So you can find your way back home._

_And…_

_A week from today will be the annual meeting regarding the Fire Nation trades across the land. A leader from every participating city, kingdom or tribe must attend._

The Fire Prince walked briskly down the port to welcome the participants of the meeting, his strides matching the quick hammering of his heart.

_Every year, it was Sokka who always attends the meeting. But he has to leave with his wife to Kiyoshi Island tomorrow and might not be available in time when the Fire navy ship reaches the South Pole._

The ship was docked at the farthest end of the port. When Zuko reached it, the soldiers were just lowering the ramp. The prince stood at the foot of the long thick board greeting those descending. But his eyes kept flickering back to the ship, waithing for someone to appear.

_Since the attendance is compulsory, someone else must come. And maybe, just maybe, that someone else could be…_

The last person to descend was wearing the blue robes of the Water Tribe. Zuko's heart felt like it stopped beating the moment he saw her. But she kept her head lowered as she gracefully went down. The woman only raised her head when she was in front of the prince.

Blue eyes met gold ones.

"Katara," Zuko managed to whisper.

The waterbender held his gaze for a moment, her exquisite face betraying no emotions, before inclining her head slightly.

"Your Highness," she murmured.

Zuko opened his mouth to say something but the carriage driver was already calling for him.

"Your Majesty, we are about to depart."

The young man glanced at him briefly and nodded. But when he turned to look at Katara again, she was already walking away towards the last carriage. The Fire Prince sighed before making his way towards the first carriage in line.

* * *

The council went on smoothly as each participant said their piece. Zuko was vaguely listening as his eyes wandered over to the blue clad water maiden sitting farthest from him. But Katara never glanced at his direction looking attentively at those speaking. When it was her turn to speak, she said her piece clearly and briefly, looking at everyone but Zuko.

When the meeting was finally over, Katara was one of the first to get up but when she was about to leave the room, a scholar from the Earth Kingdom stopped her and started asking about the South Pole. Zuko hid a small smile. _Perfect_.

When only his advisers and Iroh were present, the Fire Prince stood up and said in a clear, business-like voice, "Katara, a word if you please."

Katara slowly turned to him and something flickered in her eyes. Was it anger? Fear? Panic? Before Zuko was sure, it quickly disappeared.

_She will not dare refuse the Fire Prince with all my advisors here,_ Zuko thought.

Katara composed herself before giving the Earth Kingdom scholar a small smile and walked towards Zuko with her eyes on the floor.

"Your Majesty," she bowed, staying a good two feet away from him.

The young man sighed, "Would you please stop doing that?" he said loud enough for only her to hear. He quickly glanced around the room. Iroh was talking animatedly to the old advisers hoping to distract them, no doubt, as they filed out of the chamber. But Zuko caught two or three of them who kept glancing at Katara and him with a curious expression in their eyes.

"Doing what?" Katara answered innocently, still not looking at the prince.

Zuko led Katara out by a different door. Both of them walked in silence for a moment with Zuko trying to catch Katara's eye and the young woman avoided his gaze at all cost.

They had walked for a while now when Zuko suddenly stopped and turned Katara by the shoulders to face him.

"Katara, we need to talk," he regarded her intently, waiting for her to say something, anything.

_Somewhere down the road,_

_Our roads are gonna cross again._

_It doesn't really matter when._

_But somewhere down the road,_

_I know that heart of yours will come to see_

_That you belong with me…_

Finally, the water maiden raised her big blue eyes to look directly at his serious amber gaze. "There's nothing to talk about Zuko," she said coldly, "Everything is perfectly fine."

"No it's not," Zuko said, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"And how in La's name would you know that?" Katara answered fiercely, trying to pull his hand away. But Zuko held firm. "Let_ go_ Zuko,"

Zuko struggled to maintain his calm gaze. If he wanted this to work out, then getting angry will be no help at all. "Uncle received a letter from your brother last week."

"He knows, Katara. He sees you when you think no one else is watching." Zuko was surprised at how quietly he was handling this. "He told Uncle. And Uncle told me."

Zuko cold feel the maiden's hand shaking on his arm. Katara could not look at him. "He doesn't- I don't-" she stuttered, shaking her head.

Zuko closed his eves for a moment. He breathed deeply several times before opening them again and placing two fingers under the waterbender's chin, making her look at him. "Tell me Katara, do you still love me?"

_Letting go is just another way to say_

_I'll always love you so…_

_We had the right love at the wring time._

_Maybe we've only just begin,_

_Maybe the best is yet to come._

'_Cause…_

Katara was momentarily lost in the strength of his gaze. She had to look away before she could answer. "We have talked about this before, Zuko."

"Just tell me you don't love me anymore."

Her head whipped back at him, "Wh- what?"

"Tell me you don't love me anymore. I just want to be sure so that I will not go on hoping," Zuko stated in a low, husky voice, "If you don't then I promise I will not bother you anymore. You will not hear from me again. Just tell me you don't love me.'

Katara stared at him, several different emotions dancing in her blue eyes. What will she say? Will she tell him the truth? Or will they be better off with a lie? She opened her mouth, "I-I-"

"Tell me you don't love me," his intent gaze held her for a moment before she could step away from him.

"I can't." she murmured.

Zuko tilted his head to one side. "Why not?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know." Katara felt her voice breaking, "I'm just so- so… _confused._ I'm not sure of anything anymore. I don't know what to do. I tried to get over it, I really did. But…" she stubbornly brushed away the tears on her cheeks and gave a shaky laugh. "Honestly, I don't know how I survived the past weeks without you. I- I felt like a part of me died when I left. I'm stupid enough to let it just happen"

The Fire Prince gave a small smile before cradling her face between his hands. "You still love me." It wasn't a question.

The water maiden looked helplessly in his eyes. She knew that he already knew the answer. He only wanted her to realize it too.

"Yes." she managed to whisper.

"that's all I needed to hear." Zuko answered before leaning in and capturing her lips in a deep, passion-filled kiss.

_Somewhere down the road,_

_Our roads are gonna cross again._

_It doesn't really matter when…_

Katara forgot to breathe. She forgot all her pain. Forgot all her troubles. Forgot everything but the here and now. She slid her arms around Zuko's neck and pressed herself closer to him.

Zuko's hands slid around her to caress her hair, moving to her neck and down her back. Katara nearly melted under his touch and clung more closely to him.

"Katara," Zuko breathed against her lips.

"Mmm?" the water maiden murmured faintly.

"Marry me."

Her eyes snapped open and she came crashing back down to reality. She looked at the Fire Prince with huge startled eyes. "What?"

Zuko cupped her cheeks, "Marry me," he repeated, "Forget what the nobles said. Forget your tribe for a moment. Think about what _you_ want, for a change." The firebender drew her closer and buried his face in her long, wavy hair. "Please," he tried to keep the pleading and desperation in his voice, "Please. I don't know if I could survive another day without you. Stay with me, Katara."

A smile graced the water maiden's lips, "Yes." She whispered.

Zuko pulled away to look at her, surprise and disbelief written on her face, "What did you say?"

Katara laughed. She placed a gentle kiss on Zuko's cheek. "I said yes Zuko, I'll marry you."

Zuko almost shouted out in joy. Laughing, he lifted her up and spun her around before embracing her tightly. "Thank you," he whispered.

Katara smiled and closed her eyes, resting her forehead on Zuko's shoulder. For once in a long time, she felt like something finally went right in her life.

* * *

At the window overlooking the Meditation Garden, one of Zuko's advisers sighed. "It seems like they really love each other, doesn't it?"

Iroh chuckled beside the man, "Indeed it does."

"We have to make several arrangements then," another adviser thought out, "Water tribe customs are a bit different from ours."

"And their food is slightly more exotic, I believe." Another one added.

The group of advisers talked all the way out of the room. The old general smiled at the couple in the garden before turning and joining the prince's advisers down the hall.

_But somewhere down the road,_

_I know that heart of yours will come to see_

_That you belong with me…_

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope it turned out alright. Please leave a review, it helps me write better stories. And if it wouldn't be much of a bother, please read and reviev my other stories as well. Thanks!**


End file.
